<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Lie by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922868">Don't Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Learning to accept yourself, M/M, Oppa Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is figuring out a life where he is in love with his best friend. Jaejoong is trying to figure out his life too. This fic is a sequel to the oneshot <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/200814.html">Jump</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong froze, hearing his steps.</p><p>Yoochun stopped. “I definitely don’t hate it. I think you look really pretty.”</p><p>Jaejoong glanced over his shoulder. The dying sun turned the tears track on his cheeks sparkling red. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really. You’re gorgeous. I’ve always thought you were so pretty.”</p><p>Jaejoong bit his lip again, sniffling a little, but he turned back around and pulled at the t-shirt. He did not move when Yoochun stepped into him. He traced the chain of the necklace, hooking his finger around the blue star.</p><p>Jaejoong shivered and looked up.</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Are you going to call me oppa?”</p><p>Jaejoong whined and put his forehead on Yoochun’s shoulder.</p><p>Yoochun laughed and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s small waist, pulling their bodies together. Yoochun loved holding Jaejoong. He no longer felt small and fragile. Somedays, Yoochun had to remind Jaejoong to eat, but one of his last foster houses had encouraged Jaejoong to cook his own meals, and he was gaining weight every week.</p><p>Jaejoong hugged Yoochun around the middle, hands at his back. “Do you like it? Not lying?”</p><p>Yoochun lifted one hand to the back of Jaejoong’s head, fingers running through his hair. “I like it. Not lying.”</p><p>Jaejoong took a very deep breath and relaxed in his arms. “I can’t, not all the time, but sometimes, if I know I’m alone. And ... you can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” Yoochun kept running his hands through Jaejoong’s hair. Had it always smelled like flowers, or only today, when Jaejoong decided to share his secret?</p><p>And far did this secret go?</p><p>Yoochun pushed Jaejoong away just enough to look at him, and smiled before asking, “How far does this secret go?”</p><p>Jaejoong tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“I mean,” Yoochun paused to take a deep breath. “Is it just the clothes, or are you actually a girl? Or you think you should be one, or you just don’t know?”</p><p>Jaejoong’s cheeks flushed again, but he shrugged. “I ... I don’t know? It’s confusing.”</p><p>Yoochun fought the urge to roll his eyes. Supportive, jackass. Be supportive. “How long have you been wearing girl clothes?”</p><p>“I ... I used to wear my mom’s dresses, you know, when my dad wasn’t home. I wanted to be close to her after she died, but I love ... love the way they feel on me. I love just ... being so pretty, and I can’t ... I can’t dress like this all the time. But I like it.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “I like it too. You are very, very pretty.”</p><p>“Would it be weird if I thought I was a girl?”</p><p>“Would what be weird?”</p><p>He waved his hand between them and at Yoochun. “This.”</p><p>Yoochun shrugged. “Not really. You’ve known me your entire life. You know how pretty I think girls are. And I think you’re prettier than any girl I’ve met.”</p><p>“Even if I want to call you oppa?”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “And what do I get to call you?”</p><p>Jaejoong flushed again and tugged at Yoochun’s t-shirt with his fingers. “Eunmi.” He whispered, soft, scared.</p><p>Yoochun inhaled slowly. He took one of Jaejoong’s hands and ran his thumb over the buffed nails, perfectly pink, manicured. He brushed his lips over Jaejoong’s knuckles. “Eunmi.”</p><p>Jaejoong whined, something between hurt and disbelief. And hope.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and once again, leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips touched, and Yoochun tasted lip gloss, and he moaned, deepening the kiss right away. His hands slid down Jaejoong’s back, to his ass, and were under the skirt, touching soft, silky panties before he could stop himself. Jaejoong moaned, pressing closer, and Yoochun broke away with a gasp.</p><p>The last of the sun threw light on them, and when Jaejoong turned just the right way, he really did look just like a girl.</p><p>“So pretty,” Yoochun said, giving his ass a firm squeeze. “Beautiful. Such a pretty girl.”</p><p>Jaejoong finally smiled, wide enough and sincere enough, for Yoochun to smile back. He loved making his best friend happy. And well, he loved Jaejoong more than anything else in the world.</p><p>Jaejoong sighed and shifted against his body.</p><p>“What?” Yoochun asked.</p><p>“I have to put pants on.”</p><p>Yoochun laughed. “You do, and you’re going to get in trouble.”</p><p>“It’s okay. The worst they can do is make me go to confession. The best is to send me back to the office so I can live with someone else.”</p><p>“Have you told your therapist about this?”</p><p>Jaejoong broke away with a noise of frustration. “They already think I’m crazy enough.”</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>Jaejoong shrugged. He bent over his bag, and Yoochun’s mouth went dry. The panties were blue. But like shorts almost. He shifted his suddenly and painfully erect cock in his jeans.</p><p>Jaejoong stood up, flung the pants over his shoulder and then pulled the skirt off. The panties stayed and disappeared under denim. As did the stockings. The last thing was the sweater. He shoved them all into his bag. He dressed in his jeans and the hoody and then stood in front of Yoochun as a boy again. Pretty, but a boy. Wearing blue panties and stockings. Yoochun mentally cursed.</p><p>“Still beautiful,” Yoochun whispered and smiled at the sudden happy flush on Jaejoong’s cheeks. “Do you want a ride?” Yoochun had inherited Jaejoong’s beat-up black car until Jaejoong had a permanent place to live.</p><p>Jaejoong shook his head. “I’ll have time to smoke a cigarette if I walk.”</p><p>“Do you have time for another kiss?”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed and flung himself at Yoochun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>